monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Sylph/Paradox
Sylph is a monster, boss and one of the Four Spirits in Monster Girl Quest: Paradox. Biography Sylph is first met, like in the original trilogy, within the Forest of Spirits. After learning of the four spirits existence, Luka headed to San Ilias, which was supposed to contain a book regarding them in its library. The King of San Ilia points Luka in the direction of that book: The Four Animists and their Sources. After collecting the book from the Underground Library and learning more about the Four Spirits, Luka begins his journey to obtain all four of the spirits and master their power. He ventures into the Forest of Spirits in the hopes of finding Sylph but encounters many elves and fairies along the way. When Luka meet Sylph, she asks why Luka wants her power. Any answer yields the same result, just with different dialogue. She wants to test Luka first before contracting him to see if a human is worthy of her power. Luka wins the battle, followed by the Armoured Berserker appearing. Monsterpedia Entry “One of the four great spirits, Sylph rules over the wind. Though she’s a type of fairy, her magic far surpasses a normal one. Since she is averse to battle, Sylph is unable to properly use her powerful magic in a fight. Even so, she isn’t an opponent that a normal adventurer can handle. Due to her fairy nature, she loves playing tricks on people. Interested by male genitalia, she will use her wind to play with men until they ejaculate. In addition, she absorbs male semen to replenish her magic. Though she has a physical body, she is able to turn into a spirit body. Using her spirit body, she can possess a man and allow him to use her powers. However, the man needs to be very skilled to manage the enormous magic Sylph holds. For that reason, the spirits will only give their assistance to those they deem worthy.” Attacks * Attack-Normal Attack, One Enemy * Tackle-Physical Attack, One Enemy * Kamaitachi-Certain Hit, One Enemy, Wind Attribute * Squall-Certain Hit, All Enemies, Wind Attribute * Pleasure Wind (M)-Pleasure Attack, Target: Luka * Pleasure Wind (F)-Pleasure Attack, Target: Female * Wind of Ecstasy-Pleasure Attack, One Enemy, Trance 75% * Wind Serenade-Pleasure Attack, Target: Luka Strategy Sylph shouldn’t be a difficult battle, assuming you’re playing on n=Normal or below. At this point of the story, Luka and his companions should be powerful enough to beat her with relative ease. As you would expect, Sylph, the Spirit of the Wind, is immune to wind-based attacks. So don’t use them. Any other element is perfectly fine because her resistance is the same for each of them. However, her high evasion stat could cause some problems so try bringing some guns with you or use Holy and Dark magic which are usually guaranteed to hit. Evaluation "To lose even to such a simple and foolish monster, it's pathetic... A hero sent flying by being blown upon, that's you. Sylph recklessly throws out powerful wind techniques. If you go right in front to beat her down, you're gonna have a bad time. But because she's an idiotic child, confusion and sleep are effective. Caught in them at a high probability; she'll be rendered powerless. This is natural, of course, but the Wind element won't affect her. She's also strong against Earth and Water elements, so let's keep that point in mind. If you constantly use Confusion and Sleep, she can be completely sealed. Absolutely, please keep from charging straight in swinging. Of course, if you have armor that reduces Wind element damage, that would be encouraging. Let's prepare a meticulous anti-Wind plan to challenge her. Now go, oh brave Luka. Destroy that little demon, or you will be my toy." Gallery MSCW.jpg|Ambrosia - Sylph's counterpart spirit in the Monster World, Makai. Category:Artist: frfr Category:Bosses Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Fairies Category:Four Spirits Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Loli Category:Monsters